(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy accessories having an ornamental part made of a composition for writing.
(2) Prior Art
Various toy accessories are known. They include, for example, bracelets, rings, brooches and hair ornaments produced by forming an ornament in the shape of, for example, a heart, star, flower, butterfly or an animal such as a bear or panda and mounting it on a metal or plastic base by means of an adhesive. Further those produced by integral molding of a plastic to form the base and the ornamental part simultaneously and then coloring the ornamental part and also those solely made of metal are also known.
However, the person who wears these toys does so to merely enjoy their unique shape and prettiness.